The conventional portable terminal of this type is shown in FIG. 10 as comprising a case 41 having an electronics device 40 built therein, a sheet-shaped flexible substrate 43 attached to an inner surface of the case 41 and having a contactless communication antenna for performing contactless communication with an outside reader/writer antenna 42, and a sheet-shaped soft magnetic radio wave absorbent 44 attached on the flexible substrate 43 to cover a contactless communication antenna therewith. The case 41 has an outer surface 45 being in back-to-back relationship with the inner surface having the contactless communication antenna attached thereon. The conventional portable terminal is designed to perform contactless communication under the state that the outer surface 45 and the reader/writer antenna 42 are approached to each other. This contactless communication is hereinafter referred to as “front surface communication”. The conventional portable terminal thus constructed prevents a magnetic field produced by the reader/writer antenna 42 or the inside contactless communication antenna from being converted by a metal member or a shield case into an eddy current, and improves a performance of the front surface communication (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication 2004-153463 (page 4 and FIG. 1)